


Wishing You Were Somehow Near

by just_a_little_bug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Kind Draco Malfoy, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Mixed feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_bug/pseuds/just_a_little_bug
Summary: Adeline Jones' 4th year at Hogwarts starts with the messy news of the Triwizard Tournament, but one thing does come out of it: she gets a great new boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. But when tragedy strikes on the last task, Adeline is forced to not only come to terms with Cedric's death, but also with some feelings she might have for a certain blonde haired menace.As things grow more complicated in her life, so does Voldemort's power, and the final battle was drawing near.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Selected

The room was buzzing with energy and chatter when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked inside. We all went to go sit by Cedric, and our other Hufflepuff and Gryffindor companions. 

"You're here." Cedric smiled as I sat next to him with the other three behind us. 

"As if I'd be anywhere else." I teased while bumping his shoulder with my own. He looked as though he was going to say something else, but Dumbledore's voice cut him off, encouraging the students to take a seat, so he could begin naming the champions. Dumbledore waved his hand across the room, and all the fires dimmed as he reached into the Goblet. We all leaned forward, anxious to hear who the first champion would be. I gasped when the bright blue flame flushed red, and a scrap of burning paper landed in Dumbledore's hand. Cedric laughed, so I punched his arm. 

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" A chorus of boyish hollers were heard from the Durmstrang table, Viktor was their best chance at winning. They quieted when the flame turned red, and a ruffled piece of paper flew out. 

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." That wasn't too much of a surprise. She's very beautiful, but she's a fighter underneath that, you could see it in her eyes. Cedric's foot was tapping on the floor, and usually I would tell him to stop fidgeting, but I was nervous as well, Hogwarts was up next. 

"The Hogwarts champion..." Without thinking I reached out for Cedric's hand, and he laced his fingers through mine. 

"Cedric Diggory!" I shouted with everyone else as his name was called. Deep down I knew he would be chosen, he may only be a Hufflepuff, but he had the bravery and courage of a Gryffindor. And yet, even deeper down, I felt a pang of fear for him. Cedric squeezed my hand then stood to make his way to the front with the other champions, but instead he turned back around and kneeled beside me. 

"What are-" He quickly, firmly, kissed my cheek before running up to the champion's table. Hermione was shaking my shoulders and squealing out some sort of words, but I couldn't hear her. My cheek was still warm from Cedric's lips, my heart was fluttering with hope, but surely he didn't mean anything by it? We had been friends for years, if he felt anything for me like I felt for him _something_ would have happened...right? 

The room was going quiet. The Goblet's fire was pulsing, blue waved of heat that hurt to look at, let alone be near. I glanced back at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but they were just as confused as I was. The flame burned so hotly that I could feel it, even at the back of the room, when the paper burst out of the Goblet. Dumbledore caught it, blowing out the embers before unfolding it. All of the air in the room felt as though it was sucked out when he uttered the name out. 

"Har...Harry Potter." Harry fell back into his seat. Everyone turned to stare at him with mixed expressions of hate, disgust, and a very few filled with sympathy. 

"Harry..." I gently touched his knee. 

"No, no, not Harry." Hagrid mumbled from the table at the front. 

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted, frightening everyone who only knew him as a gentle old soul who _never_ yelled. Hermione, being the only one to regain some sense, pushed Harry until he stood up and started walking toward Dumbledore. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron glaring at Harry's back. I would've asked what his problem was, but the horrified expression on Harry's face when he read the paper consumed my attention. 

"He's a cheat!" 

"He's not even seventeen!" I glared at each of the people who shouted at Harry. Couldn't they see that Harry was caught off guard? Harry couldn't have put his name in the Goblet, he was too young, and just smart enough to not take the ageing potion from Fred and George. Hermione and I reached the same conclusion as we shared a look, Ron was staring holes into the floor now. 

"Someone put Harry's name into the Goblet." Hermione said aloud, probably to get Ron's attention, it didn't work. 

"But who?" She looked around the room observing everyone silently. 

"I don't know," She sat back down, shoving Ron a little before she spoke again, "yet." 

~~~~~

"'Don't worry so much?' Cedric, you _and_ Harry are going to be competing in one of the most dangerous tournaments of all time! How can I _not_ worry!?" He continued to laugh while I stared at him, arms folded, frustration clearly written on my face. He stopped once I planted myself on the opposite end of the couch he was on. 

"Adeline, we'll be fine. Dumbledore would sooner retire as headmaster then let anything happen to Harry." My lip trembled. 

"But what about you? Who's going to protect you, Cedric?" He held out his hand, and I couldn't for the life of me be mad at him once I took his hand, and he pulled me to his side. I laid my cheek on his chest, breathing in his scent of damp earth, and calming myself to the steady sound of his heartbeat. His chest puffed as if he was going to say something. 

"Don't say you can take care of yourself." He laughed. I lightly smacked his stomach, how dare he be so giggly about such a serious situation. Two of my most favorite boys were going to risk their lives in a competition, and for what? Bragging rights? A not so shiny cup? Cedric, finally sensing my growing unease began raking his fingers through my hair. 

"I promise I'll be careful. I'll come back to you, I swear it." I leaned back to stare into his beautiful gray eyes as he promised me. 

"I'll even protect Harry Potter for you if it'll soothe your nerves." I knew he was teasing me, and I wanted to be made at him, but his smile was _so_ infectious, and he was so calm that I just had to believe him. Even while doubt and fear and panic were growing deep within my heart. 

"Alright. You promise to come back to me, alive?" He took my right hand in both of his, and locked his eyes onto mine. 

"I swear to you, Adeline Christine Jones, that I, Cedric Diggory, will come back to you after this tournament." I raised my eyebrow, making absolute sure that he added the last part in, "alive." I placed my other hand on top of his. 

" And if you don't, I swear that I will resurrect you and kill you myself." We tried to remain serious for a little longer, but ended up dissolving into a fit of laughter knowing that my words held anything but the truth. Once we calmed down, I noticed that our faces were much closer together than they were before. I could almost _taste_ the pumpkin pasties he ate in victory, we were so close. 

"I... _adore_ you, Adeline Jones." My eyes began to water, and I laughed. This night had already been so crazy, why not add a confession of feeling we've apparently both had on top of it? 

"I fancy you as well, Cedric Diggory." His eyes widened as if he was taken aback by my response. That couldn't be though, I was never really subtle about hiding my feelings for him, everyone seemed to know, claiming that I practically melted whenever we spoke to each other. 

"You do?" He was breathless. I think I was too, but there were no thoughts floating in my head when I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

"I do." I whispered into his ear. I gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around my hips, and held me tightly to his body. He sighed, and mumbled into my hair. 

"I'm so happy I could win the tournament right now." I sat back, and grabbed a hold of his face with both of my hands. Cedric and I had known each other since my first year at Hogwarts. I had become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train, but once we were sorted into different houses I was all alone. Hufflepuffs were supposed to be kind, and they all were, but most were already close friends since they grew up together in the wizarding world, or they weren't late like me to the train and got to sit with each other (almost as if they already knew they would be together for a long time). Cedric was the first person to really talk to me, to hang out in the common rooms with me, or make time for me when my other three friends were off doing different things. 

Of course I was there for all of their adventures, from wizards chess under Fluffy, to the Chamber of Secrets, and rescuing Harry's godfather and Buckbeak. They were my best friends, my _Gryffindor_ best friends, and I had in Hufflepuff was Cedric. 

"You're so silly, Cedric." He didn't laugh at my quip, he was too busy staring at my mouth. I started to lean in, but he met me in the middle with eager lips. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but it sent warmth throughout my whole body. It felt so good, so right to have his rosy cheeks under my hands, his lips on mine, his hand cradling the back of my head and my lower back. We didn't pull too far away when we needed air, our foreheads were still connected. 

"You should get some rest. You're a champion now, you're gonna need your beauty sleep." I teased. 

"Once more." I didn't realize he meant a kiss until he pecked my mouth quickly. 

"Alright, alright." I said jumping up from his lap, and tugging him up as well. "Good night, Cedric." He pressed his lips to the back of my hand. 

"Good night, Adeline." We dragged our hands apart, fingertips sliding against each other's palms until we finally left to our own rooms. Everyone was asleep, we were all exhausted from tonight's events, but as I laid in bed I found that Cedric would not leave my mind. I was so bloody happy. Every thought I had was about Cedric, his smile, his laugh, the way he made my heart flutter in the best possible ways, it was all Cedric...except for a dark corner at the furthest recess of my mind that housed all of my fears that were to come as the tournament continued. Every doubt and fear that I had was settled in that place, threatening to encroach my entire mind, but Cedric's golden memories were enough to keep them at bay...for now. 


	2. First of Many

The water was nearly freezing, but Neville was so eager to show someone all the plants he learned about that I would endure anything just to see him smile like this all the time. Harry was with us too, but he was still sour about his and Ron's fight making him not all that fun to be around. 

"Neville, you're doing it again." I rolled my eyes at Harry's bitter tone. 

"Ignore him. This is quite amazing." I whispered to him while continuing to play with the slimey green plant. Neville blushed then mumbled some more about the plant under his breath. There were some crunching leaves and whispers behind Harry that neither of us bothered to notice until Neville waved. It was Ginny, Hermione and Ron that were approaching not so subtly. I washed my hands in the water, thanked Neville for his little herbology lesson (making him blush more) and walked toward Harry. 

"Hello, guys, what brings you around?" My tone may have been a little clipped, but that was only because Ron snapped at me the other day when I suggested he talk to Harry about the whole Goblet of Fire thing. It further extended to Hermione who basically abandoned Harry to comfort Ron's anger. Ginny was alright, so I gave her a friendly nod. Hermione stepped forward, sighing, and flicking her gaze anywhere, but toward us. 

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you." She was out of breath by the time she finished. I was utterly confused as to who told whom or who wanted Harry for what. 

"Is that right? Well-" Harry paused, the confused just now catching up to him. "-what?" Hermione couldn't answer, which was more surprising than her going back to Ron for help. Harry and I glanced at each other. Ron and Hermione spoke in hushed tones for a moment before she came back to us. 

"Dean was told by Parvati that-" She groaned, giving up on the thing entirely, "-please don't ask me to say it again." I didn't think we would understand even if she did repeat it. "Hagrid's looking for you." Harry twitched on his feet in frustration when Hermione turned away. 

"Well, you can tell Ron that-" Her hair whipped around when she snapped her head back to us. 

"I'm not an owl!" Harry promptly shut his mouth, I only shut mine because I didn't want to say that 'of course she was an owl just for Ron' out loud. Both Ron and Hermione stomped away, but Ginny waved to us before following after them. We were silent. What does Hagrid want Harry for? Why go through all the trouble telling everyone to tell Harry instead of _telling Harry_ himself? 

"I'm gonna go find Hagrid." 

"Seriously, Harry?" He didn't answer, but he did hand me my coat. 

"Do you want me to come along?" I had planned to meet Cedric after this, but he could wait if this was important. 

"No, it's alright. He probably just needs me to dig something out of a small opening. I'll tell you later." I could see in his tense shoulders that he needed some time alone to work on his agitated mood. 

"Okay...please be careful." He nodded then took off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. I looked over at Neville, still knee deep in water and highly engrossed in that plant. I wondered if he heard anything that happened. 

"Neville?" He continued to twirl the plant around his fingers. "Neville!" He looked up, startled. "Sorry, but Harry's gone, and I was about to go back to the castle. Are you going to stay or come with me?" His lips were slightly tinted blue, and surely he must notice his own shivering body, 

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. See you at dinner?" I nodded, if he was crazy enough to want to stay out here then I certainly wasn't going to stop him. 

"Alright. Be safe." We waved one last time then I hiked up the trail back to the castle. 

Cedric was with his friends at his favorite bench, laughing at something on Greggory's robe. He probably spilt more pumpkin juice himself, that oaf, none of his robes were ever properly clean. As I came closer I noticed that they were all laughing at each other's robes as if something was attached to all of them. Even Cedric was laughing so it must be amusing. 

"Hello everyone." All of the laughter immediately died once I spoke up, and Cedric quickly stood up. I furrowed my brows. "Did I interrupt something?" They were all facing the other way hiding behind one another, and Cedric wouldn't look me in the eyes, so I knew nothing good was happening. 

"Check it, Addy." I tried not to glare at Penelope because he knew I hated that nickname, but she used it all the time, and I wasn't always kind. Like now, when she made Greggory turn around to show me a large button that was bright orange and yellow and said 'Support Cedric Diggory.' It seemed really sweet until it spun around like a wheel to reveal a picture of Harry with 'Potter Stinks' above his head before it all melted away. They all laughed their bloody arses off, but at least Cedric knew when I was upset and didn't laugh again. 

"Are you serious? Who made these?" They mistook my questions as support for their little tirade, but it was quite the opposite. 

"Aren't they hilarious? Draco made them, I'm sure he has a few more if..." Penelope's words faded as they all realized that I was seething with rage. 

"How dare all of you. You don't even know the whole story, and yet you're willing to just-just be arses to Harry when he hasn't done anything bloody wrong!" I could feel my entire face getting hot. "You're all a bunch of ninnies that would rather cower behind a cruel boy like Draco than stand up to him and be kind. Harry is my friend and this is the abso- _bloody_ -lutely last thing he wanted this year, so if any of you have _half_ a brain cell then I suggest you toss those away." Their heads were downcast, and a few other students gathered around us. Cedric was still silent and eyeing the crowd. 

"Adeline, come on..." I slapped his hand away when he tried to grab my arm. His mouth fell open, and his eyebrows knitted together in hurt, but I could care less. 

"I thought you were better than this, Cedric." I said, pointing to his entourage behind me. "You know how much Harry means to me, and you're just _laughing_ at him behind his back?" His cheeks flooded with color when the crowd started to whisper about Harry and I together. He was growing more and more uncomfortable if his shuffling feet were anything to go by. 

"Can we please just talk in private?" 

"No, we cannot." I turned to the wall of students behind me. "Move please!" Everyone scrambled away, some laughing at my anger, others gaping, but it didn't really matter, I was only focused on one thing right now. 

"Draco. Draco Malfoy, where is he?" I growled at some poor third year who shakily said the large tree, very helpfully. He ran off, scared, I would apologize later if I remembered. I stomped over to every tree until I found the one Draco was leaning against smugly. 

"Ah, look, a little badger!" 

"Shove off, Crabbe." His eyes went wide, but he did close his stupid mouth. 

"What do you want, badger?" Draco asked, smirking when he got a few giggles out of his greasy little friends. My eyes wandered to the button at his chest, he followed, "You like? You can have one if you want. I'll even give you one for your dear friend, Potter, if you ask nicely enough." I wasn't the first girl to his Draco, and I'm sure I wouldn't be the last, and Hermione was right: that felt good. 

"Get rid of them, Draco." I ordered while stepping up to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Crabbe and Goyle closing in on me, so I pulled my wand out. "Come any closer, and I'll send you to the infirmary looking like jelly slugs, got it?" They lifted their hands in surrender, hopefully they weren't stupid enough to try me again. I turned my wand on Draco who was cowering on the ground bleeding out of his nose. There was a little twinge of guilt in my chest, but not enough to mask my anger. 

"I won't repeat myself, _Malfoy_." 

"I can't! No one can! If you mess with them you'll only make it worse..." 

"Why you little..." I raised my fist to punch him again, but two arms wrapped around my waist, and lifted me away, "Cedric! Put! Me! Down!" He only listened to me once we were far away from Draco and the others. 

"Adeline, stop. You're going to cost us points!" 

" _Really?_ My friend is being _bullied_ and all you care about are house points!? We never win anyways!" My anger was slowly ebbing away, and the tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. 

"Are you crying? Adeline, please..." I stepped out of his arms reach, I didn't want to be held by him right now. 

"Just leave me alone, Cedric. I promise I won't lose us any points." 

"That's not...you know that's not what I-" I shook my head. We've never fought before, playful squabbles sure, but nothing to this magnitude. It was frightening. How is it that the moment we become closer than ever, we drift further apart than ever. 

"It doesn't matter, just _please_ leave me alone." I wrapped my arms around myself, and walked away. 


	3. Let Bygones be Bygones?

I spent a few hours alone in my bed crying out my anger, so that by the time dinner was being served I was completely numb. No one sat by me, Harry was gone, Ron and Hermione weren't talking to me, Neville and Ginny were chattering with their own friends, and I had the whole Hufflepuff house uneasy with me. Even Draco, who I would glare at from time to time during meals, was spending the night in the infirmary to realign the bones in his nose. 

I shouldn't have punched him. He surely deserved far worse, but my conscious, as well as my sore hand, were reminding me that violence is never the answer. I hardly ever let my emotions take such control over me, but Harry has already been through so much in only a few months, and all Draco has done is harass him. He was never kind, but sometimes I would foolishly hope that deep down he had a soft layer within him. 

"Adeline, may I sit?" I looked up at Cedric. He had a plate full of our favorite foods, the sight of it made my stomach turn with guilt. I may not have physically hurt him like Draco, but I had to make amends with him. I nodded. 

"Have you been crying?" He asked in that oh so gentle voice of his. I nodded once more. He hesitantly reached out to touch my face, thumb brushing lightly at the swollen underside of my eye. 

"I'm so sorry, Adeline. I've told them to take them off, but some won't listen, and I-" I scooted forward, so I could lay my forehead on his sternum. 

" _ I'm  _ sorry, Cedric, I've been acting like a child. You must be so embarrassed." His arms circled tightly around my shoulders, and I let out a breath of relief. This was our first real fight, but it's over now, and we'll be just fine. 

"No, you had-you were right. I'm not like that I should have stopped them sooner." I leaned back to kiss his cheek. I know he would have done so, I wasn't speaking the truth, I just let my anger get the better of me. "Are we alright now?" He asked. 

"Yes," I looked at the plate, "Are these for me?" He smiled and took a hold of my bruised hand. I wasn't expecting him to squeeze, so when I felt the sharp pain travelling up my arm, I whimpered. Shocked, he quickly released my hand. 

"You didn't go to the infirmary?" I looked at the back of my hand, my knuckles were red, and it was a little sore, but I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer. 

"No, I'll go after dinner." 

"But-" I silenced his protest by pressing my mouth to his. He happily accepted my kiss, and ignored my hand, for the moment at least. 

"Eat. Most of it's for you." I was already digging my way through the plate before he finished speaking. He chuckled, and lightly brushed his fingertips over my knuckles. I don't think Hermione had to go to the infirmary after she hit Draco, maybe his face finally toughened up. 

"I'll take you to the infirmary when you've finished." I licked a bit of juice off my finger then quirked my eyebrow at him. 

"You need to rest. The first competition is not that far away, and I need you to be on alert. You promised me, remember?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and kissed right at my hairline. 

"I remember. We'll have lunch together tomorrow, on the bench?" We often had picnics out at the beach, but we haven't had the time since we officially became a couple. Harry was the first person I told, he said he was happy for us, but at the time he was distracted, now I knew it was because Ron was a jealous arse. I still wanted to tell him and Hermione, (who already had an idea that it would happen) but somehow we all ended up in an argument and I never got the chance. They knew now of course, if their gawking was anything to go by. 

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows at me. 

"I'm walking you to the infirmary, you can't get rid of me that easily, darling." I quickly turned my head away to avert my eyes. My skin may have been many shades darker than his, but I was pretty confident, given the right circumstances, that a blush could still form on my cheeks. 

"What? Did I  _ embarrass  _ you, sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes, and shoved the empty plate into his arms. If he was going to tease me then I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much it did affect me. 

"Just go away." 

"As you wish, beautiful." He whispered in my ear before going to put the plate back with the others. I bit my lip to hide my smile as I watched him walk away. He was perfect, and it seemed as if I wasn't the only one who noticed. The Beauxbatons champion, Fleur, and a fifth year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, were following Cedric's every move with dreamy, glazed-over eyes. I prickle of jealousy stabbed at my heart. 

"Come on, darling, let's go get you fixed up." The girls immediately looked away when I took his hand and stood beside him. "Something wrong?" He asked once we were out of the Great Hall. I shrugged, debating whether or not to tell him two other insanely beautiful  _ older  _ girls were secretly pining after him. 

"I think...there are a few jealous people out there. You are irresistible, you know." He squeezed my uninjured hand. I loved the feeling of his palm against mine, he was always warm, and his skin was soft, every time he squeezed I was reminded of how lucky I am to have such a wonderful person so interested in me. 

"Hardly. I have more fights of my own, I think." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "With whom? Your other personalities?" That got a loud chuckle out of him 

"I mean people like Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, if I'm observing correctly, and even that Longbottom kid. Neville? Is that his name?" I almost stopped walking at how unbelievable his claim was. There was no possible way any of those boys thought of me as more than a sister, an enemy, or a friend, it was simply impossible. 

" _ Harry Potter? Draco Malfoy? Nevi- _ actually I can see how you would think that of Neville, but just has kind eyes that hold nothing special for me, but you really believe that? Your observation skills must not be that sharp." There was absolutely no way Harry or Draco were harboring secret feelings for me, one was my best friend, and the other? I just punched him not even four hours ago, he must  _ loathe  _ me. 

"You don't believe me?" I tightened my grip on his hand, and made him face me once we were at the front of the infirmary. 

"Draco hates me, Cedric, and Harry is just a friend." He took my chin in his fingers and lifted it up a little. 

"We were 'just friends' as well, now look at us." I stepped forward, my hands clutching his robes. His eyes burned into mine with such a passion that I simply had to pull him down for a not so...appropriate kiss. His hands dipped lower until he was pulling me flush against his body by my waist. I probed the seam of his lips with my tongue causing him to gasp, and granting me access to his mouth. The chime of the clock tower startled us apart. 

"It's because I  _ adore  _ you, Cedric Diggory." He smiled. I could live in his pure smile forever if he'd let me. The last chime sounded throughout the hallway. 

"Oh my goodness, it's that late? Cedric, you must go to bed. Go, go on now." He tried to ignore me, and stand firm, but his giggling was making it hard. 

"Cedric!" 

"May I help you two?' I jumped at the sudden sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice. 

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Now Cedric was the one pushing me. "Adeline here has an injured hand, and we would appreciate it if you would take a look." Her eyebrow raised as she looked us both up and down. 

"Alright, come along, _Miss Jones._ " Cedric understood the sharpness of her tone when she said my name, and gave me a tiny wave before walking away. "And what happened to you?" She lead me to an empty cot, and lifted the hand that she just somehow knew was the hurt one. 

"She's the one that punched me, Madam Pomfrey." I internally groaned when I heard Draco, even Madam Pomfrey sighed. 

"I'm well aware, Mr. Malfoy, it's only protocol." I guess the cat was out of the bag now, hopefully I wouldn't cost Hufflepuff too many points. She quietly poked at the tender areas in my hand, and I winced each time. 

"Looks a little sprained. I'll go get some bandages." Curious, she didn't take any points away, not that I was going to say anything about it. The sound of Draco moving around in his cot had me turning toward him once Madam Pomfrey left. His nose had a bandage on it, and there were dark red and purple bruises under his eyes. I recoiled at the damage I caused, I really didn't think I had hit him that hard...

"Where's your champion, badger?" My guilt lasted exactly thirty seconds, the amount of time it took him to open his foul mouth, and speak. I could punch him again, and feel guilty about it again, but it could be worth it. 

"I sent him to bed, but he's probably still outside, and don't call me badger." He briefly glanced at the doors then back to me. I couldn't stop staring at his bruises. His eyebrows furrowed as I went to sit on the cot next to his, he seemed apprehensive of me, but didn't do anything to keep me from coming closer. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have punched you so hard...or at all..." I mumbled, picking at my thumb, so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. 

"You're apologizing?" I scowled at him. "Why else would I say 'I'm sorry'?" His mouth clamped shut, but his eyes were filled with confusion. We were awkwardly silent for so long that I figured that was the end of our talk, even if he didn't actually accept my apology. I started to move up from the bed. 

"I deserved it." He said it so quietly that I was almost _almost_ certain I had made it up. 

"Nobody deserves to be punched. I was only angry, I'm not usually violent, but-" I looked up into his sad eyes, "-you bring out the worst in me." I giggled. He didn't laugh, Cedric would have, but Draco didn't know me as well. "It was a joke, Draco, you can laugh." Saying his name snapped him out of whatever daze he was caught in. 

"Right. Funny." But he still didn't laugh. Madam Pomfrey's sharp footsteps came chasing toward the room, so I ran back over to my cot. 

"I have bandages, and a bit of potion to make absolute sure that your bones heal properly." She handed me a small glass vial with a clear liquid in it. I tossed back the liquid as she wrapped the bandages around my hand. It tasted awful, I nearly gagged it up, but Madam Pomfrey sent me a glare that had me forcing it down. 

"All set. You may head back to your rooms now." She gathered her supplies and left us once again. I walked toward Draco again. His eyes were closed, his face perfectly relaxed, if I didn't know better he would seem like the perfect angel. 

Thankfully, I did know better, and certainly did not fall into the trap his blue eyes set when he opened them. We stayed still for a moment, silently looking into each other's eyes for no real reason other than the fact that it truly seemed damn near impossible to look away. It ended when I shifted to get a better look at him, the squeak of my shoes made him advert his gaze. 

"Um, I should get going now." He nodded, still refusing to look at me again. I straightened up and began walking toward the door. I was nearly there, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that Draco didn't believe me. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but I _had_ to make this right. 

"Draco," When I turned around he was gazing at me with an expression I had only ever seen on Cedric when he was looking at me, or sketching. It made my breath hitch. "I uh I'm..." I sighed, why was I stumbling so much? Get it together. "I'm truly sorry, Draco. I mean it, no one deserves to be hit." He lowered his eyes as if he was remembering something that wasn't too pleasant. 

This most likely wasn't the first time he had been hurt, mentally or physically, it didn't matter, he's been in pain before. It broke my heart to think of a sweet innocent little blonde boy being abused to the point where he thought he _deserved_ it. I bit my lip, and padded back over to his cot. 

"What are you do-" I leaned forward, and quite awkwardly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. It was at a strange angle, and Draco was obviously uncomfortable, but it eased my guilt a bit. I was about to pull away, but the gentle pressure of his arm circling my waist kept me still. He sat up a little straighter in order to slide his other arm around me and tug me closer. It was less awkward now that we were almost at the same level, it felt nice to comfort him this way. 

"I'm sorry about your nose. I hope it heals quickly." I whispered into his ear, my lips a breath away from brushing the shell of his ear. He shivered against me then let his arms drop. I stepped back. His cheeks were pink, but that might be from the bruises, and his eyes were darting everywhere but to me. Maybe I went too far. 

"Well, good night, Draco. Sleep well." Hopefully I was wrong about Cedric waiting for him, I could use some time to sort out my thoughts. 

"Good night...Lottie..." I stopped at the new nickname. I wanted to ask what it meant, where it came from, but he was already turned the other way. 

I knew nothing was going to change after this, but at least I had this moment to think about when he became too insufferable. I pushed the door open, and of course, Cedric, my wonderful boyfriend, was lounging in a nook outside the infirmary staring out into the night. His eyes lit up when I nudged his shoulder. 

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" He stood making sure that he was close enough so that his chest brushed against mine. 

"How can I sleep when you leave me like that?" His voice was deep, rumbling. I had to place my hands on his taunt stomach to keep myself steady. He kissed the top of my head and groaned. 

"We should get back to the common rooms before someone finds us." He grumbled clearly unhappy about the idea. I laughed at the frustration in his voice. 

"Yes," I trailed my hands up his chest, and pressed my entire body harder against him, "We should." His jaw clenched for a second before his mouth was attacking mine. I tried not to moan, to not be too loud, but the way his tongue was sliding along mine, or how tightly he was holding me made it nearly impossible. 

"Cedric..." His lips trailed along my jawline, and down my neck. I briefly wondered if he could feel my rapid heartbeat, the hard sinful suck on my neck had me losing all sense of reality. 

"Alright..." He was panting, his cheeks dusted in a beautiful pink color. "Let's head back now." I was still a little wobbly from our snogging, so I clung onto his arm as we walked back to the rooms. Before we turned the corner, I spared a glance at the infirmary doors. I hoped with all my heart that Draco would feel better in the morning both his nose and his battered soul. 

~~~~~

Our picnic date was supposed to be just the two of us, but with the first competition fast approaching it wasn't too long before a group gathered around us. They only wanted to talk to Cedric, and him being so kind, humored then, but laid back so that his head was resting in my lap as he did so. They were laughing at the Diggory-Potter buttons again. My mind was yelling at me to defend Harry, but my hand kept playing with Cedric's hair, and his fingers were lightly caressing my calf making me able to look past his friends' misgivings. 

"Cedric." He startled out of my lap as Harry stormed up to us. The group around us jeered at Harry while pointing at their badges, I wanted to punch their teeth out. "I have to talk to you." Harry started walking away, but Cedric stayed put. 

"Come on, Cedric." I grabbed his hand, and tugged until he followed Harry and I, much to the dismay of his friends. Harry stopped a few meters away. He was jittery, shuffling on his feet, and glancing side to side as if he was worried someone was going to hear us. Before I could ask, he blurted out, "Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us." My heart froze. Dragons were not creatures to lightly mess around with, this was a serious task, and both of my boys were going into it _alone._

"Are you serious?" Yes, perhaps Harry was only pulling out legs. The look in his eyes told me it was true before he said it aloud. Harry was walking away, but Cedric caught his arm. 

"Harry, about the badges, I've asked them not to wear them, but-" 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Harry was clearly stressed, his posture was stiff, and his eyes never stayed focused on one stop for very long. It definitely didn't help that his friends, including me, had practically abandoned him, and that almost everyone was wearing those horrid badges. 

"Cedric, I-" He gave my lips a quick kiss. 

"Go. He needs you." I thanked him then ran after Harry. "Harry!" He turned around, and only had a brief second to realize I was running toward him before I had him in my arms. "Dragons, Harry, I can't-I can't believe it." I was breathless from running, and from the panic attack that I was trying to hold in, so that I didn't freak Harry out even more. 

"I know, I know. Hagrid showed me last night. I wanted to tell you, but it was late." I pulled away enough to hold him at arm's length. 

"I don't care what time it is. You know how to call Joey, she'll wake me no matter what time." My cat was always awake, and I taught the whole gang the call she responds to when someone has a message for me. He was still quiet. 

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. It must be tough without Ron or Hermione." We continued walking. 

"It's alright, _you're_ here with me, and I've got a lot on my mind anyway. Are you hungry?" He was avoiding the topic of our friends, and I wasn't going to force him to answer me. 

"When am I not? Lunch?" He nodded, and steered up to the Great Hall. Of course, I ate a little with Cedric, but Harry needed a distraction, maybe some food would ease him at least a little. 

"Look here, everyone, the Chosen One's finally got himself a girlfriend. Although, if I'm not mistaken, little Lottie here is already taken." Draco and a couple of other Slytherins were lounging around the same tree I had punched Draco at yesterday. His nose looked as perfect as ever, but that sneer made his whole face ugly. 

"Little Lottie?" Harry asked me. I shrugged because I truly did not know why Draco was calling me that. 

"Secret lovers I supposed. Having one champion wasn't enough for you, hmm? You just had to have both? Is Krum next?" I lowered my eyes to the floor, not because those words were true, but because I was ashamed for ever thinking Draco was anything but cruel. 

"Shut up, Malfoy. Adeline hasn't done anything wrong." Harry said while taking a step forward to shield me from Draco. 

"No, of course not," I looked over Harry's shoulder to find Draco glaring at me with an intensity that could kill any man, " _Perfect,_ Miss Jones could never do any wrong. I'm sure you'd know, Potter." 

"Let's go, Harry. He's just trying to get under our skin." I tried to pull him away from the boys, but he was fixated on Draco's words which continued. 

"Not that you'll last long anyway. My father and I made a bet you see. I said you won't last ten minutes, my father disagrees. He says you won't last five." Harry tore his arm out of my hand, and stormed up to the boys who were still giggling. This wasn't going to end well. 

"I don't give a damn about what your father says!" Harry shoved Draco making him stumble back a few steps, "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." Shame and rage flickered across Draco's face when Harry turned his back on him. I watched him reach for his wand, but I couldn't say anything because Professor Moody was there yelling and transforming Draco into a white ferret. I gasped while Harry, and some students who gathered around us to see, laughed. Moody was levitating Draco up and down when McGonagall ran up to him yelling about asking if that was a student. 

"Technically, it's a ferret." Then went up to Crabbe and _shoved Draco into his pants._ A roar of laughter came through the crowd when Goyle tried to put his hand down Crabbe's trousers, and Draco bit him, but I could only watch in horror. Yes, Draco was being a complete arse, but that didn't warrant being turned into an animal and shoved into your best mate's trousers while your classmates laughed. 

Draco managed to scramble down the leg of Crabbe's trousers, and McGonagall transformed him back. His eyes darted around to everyone, wide and wet before they landed on Moody. 

"My father will hear about this." There was no way Draco would ever tell his father about this embarrassment even if he really did want Moody fired. Moody charged at Draco growling about his father, and his hair, so Draco ran. He shot me a fearful, shame-ridden glance, and then he was gone, most likely to lick his wounds in private. The crowd began to disperse, giggling and whispering about what just happened, so I grabbed Harry's sleeve and tugged on his arm. 

"Let's go, Harry. 


	4. Dragon Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events are mainly based on the books

"Please, please be careful, Cedric. I want you back in one piece and _alive_." He laughed; I've come to realize that he wasn't laughing to tease me, but comfort me in a way. If he was calm enough to find the humor in this then it meant that I should be able to relax as well. 

"I will. I promised you, remember?" He ran his cold finger along my cheek, normally that would calm me, but my nerves were too jumbled. 

"I know. I know." Harry popped his scruffy head out of the flaps of the tent. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're about to start." Cedric nodded, and turned back to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my head against his chest. He squeezed me back just as hard. 

"I'll be safe, Adeline." I leaned back to find his warm gray eyes with my own. 

"You better." His smile was the last thing I saw before he gave a firm reassuring kiss, and he went back inside the tent. I waited a few more minutes, and Harry walked out looking lost; lost but so _determined_. Whether it be to show that he wasn't afraid, or to prove Draco and his father wrong I didn't know, but is sent a new way of panic through me. 

"Adeline..." My lip trembled, and my throat stung with tears when I embraced him, but I didn't want to show him any reason to break down. 

"You better be careful as well, Harry. You may not have promised me like Cedric, but I will be very upset if you come back anything less than perfect, you hear me?" His chest vibrated with little chuckles at my lame attempt to joke around about the situation. 

"Do you want me to promise like Cedric?" I unwound my arms from him, and stared at the ground slightly embarrassed. He pretended to gag when he finally realized why I refused to look at him or answer. 

"Oh shove off, Harry. Go face your dragon, and _try not to die._ " He was still giggling when I forcefully shoved him back into the tent with the other champions. I turned on my heel, and nearly collided with Hermione. 

"Sorry! I was just-just..." She was twitching nervously, and looking around "I wanted to wish Harry good luck." I raised my brow. Her and Ron hadn't spoken more than two words to Harry in _months_ , and now she wanted to wish him good luck? My boiling anger was just itching to tell her off, but Harry needed all of his friends' support in this difficult time. 

"I'll see you in the stands." I nodded at her then went to go find the seat I asked Hagrid to save for me. 

"There you are, Adeline." Hagrid bellowed once I managed to push my way to him, "How's our little, Harry?" Ron's bright red hair peaked out from the side of Hagrid's belly, maybe his anger or jealousy or whatever he was feeling toward Harry was subsiding. 

"Oh you know, he doesn't look nervous, but I'm nervous enough for everyone." He gently patted my head with his half-giant hand. 

There were a few announcements, and a bit of music before the startling sound of the cannon had us all focused once more. I was biting the tip of my thumb while Ron's brother, Charlie, and a few other men led out a Swedish Short-Snout. It was quite a beautiful silvery-blue color that I would love had the heated feeling of its blue fire not put me off. The crowd, including me, gasped when it blew out more fire and swung its spiked filled body around. It was a fierce dragon and I pitied the champion going first. 

"And first to face their dragon is..." Everyone leaned forward as if Dumbledore wasn't going to project his voice. I had a sinking feeling in my heart, half of the champions were dearly important to me that meant I had a greater chance of seeing one of them go first. 

"Cedric Diggory." I groaned while all of my fellow peers were cheering. I _knew_ one of them would be chosen to go first, and if Cedric had to face this beast, I could only imagine what Harry was going to have to battle. 

"There he is, Adeline!" I followed Hagrid's finger to the mouth of the pitch. Cedric was slowly making his way out of the opening, his eyes darting around for the dragon that had managed to hide itself somewhere in the ricks inside the field. 

The golden egg he was supposed to grab was laying distractedly in the middle of the ricks, but Cedric stepped to the side to hide behind a boulder. The dragon hadn't made another appearance yet, but Cedric must have seen something he pressed himself closer to the boulder, and pulled out his wand. We tried to stay quiet when the dragon came close to Cedric, especially since he was supposed to be 100% focused. My heart was beating so hard I was almost afraid the dragon would hear it and come after me. Hagrid was mumbling something under his breath, but even with his not so soft whispers I still couldn't hear him; all of my attention was on Cedric. 

"Bloody hell!" I screamed when the dragon took out a chunk of the rock with its blazing fire. Cedric carefully rolled away, and threw out a random spell at the rock he had been hiding behind. The stone he enchanted transformed into a puppy. The dragon immediately turned its attention to the dog, sniffing around it, leaving Cedric free to crawl up the rock podium and retrieve his egg. I let out a small cheer as he was within an arm's distance away from the egg. 

He was so close, _so very close,_ but something happened. I don't know what, maybe he slipped, or someone cheered too loudly, but the dragon whipped around toward Cedric, and charged at him. 

"Cedric!" But it was too late. The dragon let out its hot blue flames right as Cedric made a last minute dive at the egg. 

"Hagrid-" I gasped, breathless from the thought that Cedric could be... "Hagrid, do you see anything!?" He had binoculars, but there was too much smoke for him to see anything. We had to wait, tense with fear, until the smoke finally dissipated, and we could try to look around for him. My heart grew tighter every second I couldn't see his golden curls. 

"There, Adeline, there!" Ron shouted pointing at the entrance of the field. Tears pricked at my eyes when I saw Cedric there, wobbly on his feet, but proudly holding up his golden egg. He looked perfectly fine, just like he promised, until he turned to limp back in the champion's tent. 

"I have-I have to go. I'll be back for-for Harry." I didn't wait for their response before I ran out of the stands back to the tent. "Cedric..." He was laying in a bed, breathing heavy with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Half of his face was charred. Completely black, bloody, and oozing clear liquid in some places. His shoulder and neck were also burnt, but not as badly as his face. It looked so painful, I didn't know if even Madam Pomfrey could heal it, or if I could distract him from any of it. I'd be damned if I didn't try, so I knelt by his side ready to let him know that I was there, but too afraid to touch him in case I caused more pain. 

"Adeline," He growled out in agony. I opened my mouth to let him know that I was here, that I wouldn't leave him, but Madam Pomfrey came fluttering in with several jars all filled with different colored ointments. 

"What are you-never mind. Just stay put." She ordered. I nodded and clung to Cedric's hand, hoping that I wasn't causing any unnecessary pain. He was trying not to groan by keeping his teeth clenched, but his hand was hurting mine as he squeezed, and his legs were stiffly thrashing as he tried to relieve his hurt in any other way. 

"Mr. Diggory," Madam Pomfrey leaned over Cedric's face, "Mr. Diggory, I'm going to apply a cream to your face, it'll clear the burns right away."

"Adeline..." 

"I'm here, I'm here Cedric." He stopped his movements to finally open his non-bloodied eye to blink lazily at me. Madam Pomfrey took advantage of his distractedness, and quickly applied the bright orange past to his burnt skin. Cedric let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against the pillow as I assumed the paste began to heal him. 

"We'll move him to the infirmary, he should be okay in a day or two." She gathered her jars, and swiftly left. Cedric's eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow, but his hand was still firm in my own. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, I hoped he was, so that any pain that might have lingered wouldn't ail him. 

"Adeline," His eye, not completely covered in the orange goo, slowly opened. "You're still here..." I laughed, as if I would be anywhere else than right beside him. 

"Where else would I be?" He squeezed my hand as I smoothed back his sweat and dirt stained hair. "Are you in pain?" He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to find a comfortable position on his back. 

"No, it just tingles." His eye closed again. "You should go watch Harry, I'm afraid I'm not as entertaining in this current state." I shook my head. 

"I can't leave you. Harry will understand." And I would buy him as many sweets it would take for him to forgive me. He brought my hand to his lips. 

"I'm fine here. Harry needs you, you know." I did know that he needed all of the support he could get right now, but what about Cedric's support? There was no one else here to hold his hand, to tell him that it would be alright, to give him water, no one but me. 

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of me, Cedric Diggory?" He could only half smile at my lame teasing. 

"No, my darling. I just don't want you to miss your best friend." I softened at his pet name, and realized that he must be exhausted. You could really only heal if you have time to rest. 

"Alright, but I'll be in the infirmary as soon as he's done." He was too drowsy to answer me, so I carefully kissed his forehead, and released his hand. I quietly left the tent, and the _moment_ I stepped outside a large gust of wind kicked up and knocked me down flat. There was shouting coming from the stands, not cheerful shouts, but full of panic and hysteria. I looked behind me; Harry was a nearly unrecognizable speck in the distance on his broom with an angry, _unchained_ dragon chasing after him. 

"Bloody hell, I knew it. First Cedric, now Harry." It was just my luck with these boys. I huffed and stood up to find Hagrid to tell me the trouble Harry got himself into. 

~~~~~

"Off to visit Cedric now?" Harry asked once we managed to get a moment alone. Everyone was fawning over Harry, and his victorious win which we obviously deserved, but it meant he had hardly a second to breathe even less to talk to me. 

"Yea, I might even need Madam Pomfrey to check my ears out after the whole egg thing." I teased causing him to avert his eyes in mock shame. I had only heard it outside the Gryffindor common room since I was a Hufflepuff, but it was still loud enough to make my ears ring. 

"Alright, well, be safe. Congratulate Cedric for me please." 

"Of course, tell me how that goes later." I said nodding my head toward Ron who stood bashfully at the center of the room. Harry stared at him indifferently, but I could tell that he desperately wanted the rift between them to be over. He needed Ron, sometimes more than he would ever me or Hermione; I didn't take offense, I chalked it up to simply being a guy thing. 

"I will, see you at breakfast." We gave each other a firm embrace. 

"See you at breakfast." When I pulled away I waved at Ron to let him know that we would still be okay when the two of them made up. I said my farewells to my other Gryffindor friends from outside the entrance, and made my way to the infirmary. 

The halls were quiet as I walked further away from the Gryffindor party. I wondered if the other champions were celebrating, a few Hufflepuffs wanted to, but Cedric only wanted to rest. He said his face still tingled unpleasantly, and that his muscles were sore all over. It pained me to hear how hurt he was all over, I hoped the batch of his favorite cookies I asked the house elves to make would cheer him up. The cookies that almost ended up on the floor when a hurried figure tried to leave the infirmary. 

"Hey! Watch it, you little-" Draco's words cut off when we realized who the other was. He seemed anxious, almost as if he was trying to slip away unnoticed before I ruined it. 

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" I asked trying to find any sign of an injury. He shook his head. 

"No, I was just...you know, I was..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his perfectly gelled back hair. The tension in his shoulders tightened for a second until he just...relaxed. Whatever he was trying to hold in had obviously become too much.

"The paste Madam Pomfrey gave Cedric is rubbish," He mumbled toward the floor. "I brought him something better. It'll...make him perfect again, I suppose." I was at a crossroad, I didn't know whether to thank him or to continue questioning what his intentions were. 

"How do you know Madam Pomfrey's past is rubbish?" He turned toward the window. He most likely wasn't going to answer, it was obviously personal and we weren't exactly friends. 

"He won't be awake much longer, the paste will make him drowsy. Good night, Lottie." He was nearly at the end of the hallway before it occurred to me to ask about the nickname. Perhaps I'll never get to know. I shook my head, clearing away most of the thoughts of Draco, and quietly went into the infirmary. 

Cedric was in a cot underneath the only window that had the pale moonlight shining through. His features were illuminated in the light, in a sharpness that wasn't meant for his usually blushing boyish looks. Even asleep, with a dull gray cream covering half his face he still made my heart grow tender. I loved him so much, I would love him into insanity. 

"Adeline..." He mumbled twisting fretfully under the thin blanket. He was still asleep, but he was calling out for me. I set the platter down with the gifts from his many supporters, and sat at his side taking his cool hand in both of mine. 

"I'm here, Cedric," The corner of his mouth twitched, and he stopped fretting his limbs about. I kissed the back of his hand. 

"I'll always be here."


End file.
